In Abnegation
by xox-AMI-xox
Summary: This starts when Tris and Tobias are in Abnegation, Marcus isn't abusing anyone yet. Full summary inside. Rated T only cuz it's divergent. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is set when Tris is 4 and Tobias is 6 (I know, ironic, right?) Marcus hasn't started abusing his son and wife yet. They are still in Abnegation, but Caleb and Beatrice both like reading and are slightly more Erudit-ey**

(Beatrice's POV)

"Come on, Bea." My father calls. His work colleague is coming for dinner today, and so is his family. My daddy told me that he has a son, called Tobias who is six, two years older than me. I pull on a baggy grey robe and start down the stairs, wishing I had a pink top that I could wear. I recently started school and I saw one of the other girls wearing a pretty pink shirt, so I asked for one. But my daddy said that I couldn't, that I must wear grey, because that is my faction colour. I don't really understand the faction thing yet. The doorbell rings, and Caleb gets it. My father greets everyone in the family, while I stand on the staircase, waiting to be introduced. I look at Tobias. He has dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He also doesn't look very happy.

"This is my son, Caleb, and that's my daughter, Beatrice. They are 4 years old." My dad says, introducing me and Caleb. I smile at Mr and Mrs. Eaton, and they give me a tight smile in return.

"This is my son, Tobias. He is 6 years old." Marcus says, while ushering Tobias forward. He looks slightly uncomfortable, as our parents quickly go into the living room, leaving him, Caleb and I.

"Hi!" I say perkily. "I'm Beatrice, nice to meet you! How are you?"

"Good thanks. How about you?" The boy answers, looking up from his shoes.

"I'm good!"

"You can take your shoes off and we can go and have some dinner, if you want." Caleb puts in. So Tobias slips of his shoes and carefully places them next to his mum's. We then go to the kitchen and eat dinner. While we eat, I chatter with Tobias, although I'm doing most of the talking, he looks considerably happier than he did before.

(Tobias' POV)

She was so talkative! Beatrice Prior, I mean. No one else who I'd met in Abnegation was this talkative. It was nice though. Not all her talk was rubbish. We were talking about school, how we help people.

"Do you want to see my room?" She asks me.

"Sure! Let's go." I say, before following her upstairs, into her room. I look around. The walls are light grey, but there are little drawings stuck to the wall in some places. I tried to do that with my reception art project but my dad didn't let me; he said it was too selfish. Her bed is neatly done, corners showing. That's exactly how I have to do my bed! So I'm not the only one. We sit on her bed, but before either of us starts talking again, there is a knock on the door, and Caleb walks in, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I was told to come sit with you." He says, sounding annoyed.

"Here!" Tris says in the same happy voice she used earlier. She hands him a book. "I finished reading it, it's really good." Caleb takes it from her smiling and starts reading. I have to stifle a laugh at his expression whilst reading the book, it looks like his soul is being sucked out! Beatrice laughs at him, so I decide I can too. I think I like them. Hopefully our parents have dinner together a few more times. After all, Tris and Caleb are actually quite fun! They're not twins, but their in the same year at school! It's really quite strange.

"Come on, Tobias!" My mother calls. "Time to go!" So we all rush downstairs, and I go back home with my parents.

A/N-Please review. Since we are now back at school, we have to write during that precious time in which we would sleep. And so the more reviews, the quicker the updates. The same goes for out other 2 divergent stories ;) so please please pretty please *big puppy dog eyes* read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

(Tobias POV)

Beatrice's mum is waiting by the bus stop. Since we live opposite each other, either my mum or her mum would pick us all up and drop us home. We were still too little to help out.

"Tobias, neither of your parents are at home today so you will have to stay at our house for a little while. Is that okay with you?" Beatrice's mum asks me.

"Yes, I would love that." I respond in my best Abnegation voice. I don't like being alone at my house. Beatrice smiles at me, but resumes her conversation with her friend Susan. Susan and Robert are twins who are in the same year as Tris and Caleb. After Robert and Susan are dropped home, Mrs Prior takes us back to Beatrice's house. We all sit around the dinner table.

"What homework do you have?" She asks us.

"Reading!" Beatrice exclaims happily while pulling out a book labelled 'My First Body Book'. I remember reading that. I wasn't too interested in science myself but apparently Beatrice was.

"Same as Bea," Caleb says. Mrs Prior looks to me.

"A page from my maths workbook." I tell her. I'm in year one, Beatrice and Caleb our in reception. They are only two years younger than me because Caleb's birthday is on 30th September, and Beatrice's is on 24th May. Mine is 2nd September. Mrs Prior takes a bag of popcorn from the microwave and puts it in front of us. Popcorn is indulgent, but the Abnegation who have children under 12 get one bag per month. Beatrice and Caleb start to munch on it happily. I never got to eat the popcorn. My dad always refused the popcorn, I got it once a year if I was lucky.

(Beatrice's POV)

Tobias isn't eating any popcorn. I push the bag towards him.

"It's for you too, you know." I tell him. He smiles, and takes a popcorn. My mum smiles, and starts reading with Caleb and I whilst Tobias works on his maths. Soon I finish reading and I look over at Tobias, who is on his last maths question.

"That looks hard! You must be so clever!" I tell him.

"Not really," he replies, shy.

"Are you ok with that? Do you need some help Tobias?" my mum offers.

"Done!" He exclaims, closing his book and placing it in his bag. "Thank you for the offer, Mrs Prior." I make a face to myself. How is he so polite to everyone? We finish our popcorn before climbing on top of the house where the vegetable growing patch was. Mum had given us the permission to pick the ripe tomatoes; it was my favourite activity.

"Tobias!" I hear a voice call. "Come downstairs!" He dusts off his robes and we run downstairs.

"Mum, can Beatrice and Caleb come to our house tomorrow?" He asks. That sounds fun! And it's weekend.

"Yeah mummy! Tomorrow all you adults can have dinner tomorrow, because we don't have school the next day!" I plead. So after a few minutes they give in, and I high-five my new friend, Tobias. We make a great team when it comes to getting what we want.

**A/N-Please Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are awesome!**


End file.
